Wet, Rain, Mud, and You
by PONTABEE77
Summary: Lembab, hujan, lumpur, dan Fang. lengkap sudah hari sial Halilintar, yah. . . apa mau dikata. Hadapi saja.


_**This fic – Owned by me.**_

 _ **Boboiboy, miliknya Animonsta**_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Fic ini mengandung:"OOC tingkat akut, ranjau typo, gaje, abal, EYD ancur-ancuran._

 _Mohom di maklumi saya orang baru di dunia ini_ _(?)"_

 _ **Don't like, Don't read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **W** **et,** **R** **ain,** **Mud** **, and** **Y** **ou**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Decitan sepatu beradu garang menghetak lumpur. Genangannya pecah. Menciprat, berarak asal di bawah sana. Menimbulkan bercak kasar di sepatu dan celana seragam kusut Halilintar. Bukannya ia benar-benar peduli, tapi membayangkan omelan yang pasti ia dapati dari sepupu cerewetnya-Ochobot-nanti membuat kepalanya sudah berdenyut nyeri.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur. Alih-alih cerah, seperti yang disampaikan pembawa acara (sialan) ramalan cuaca (sialan)! Hujan malah dengan ganas menimpukinya dengan kemalangan. Ia yakin, di sini ia yang sepenuhnya jadi korban.

Mungkinkah ia harus menyumpahi keadaan? Atau malah dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodoh percaya pada program kacangan soal ramalan?

Ah! Atau mungkin—

"Duh! Sial!" Geraman jengkel terlontar, sedikit banyak karena seragamnya yang basah kuyup. Selebihnya? Karena senyum mengesalkan milik laki-laki yang sekarang berteduh di bawah kedai mungil Kakeknya. Melambai santai dengan seringai lebar.

"Tenang saja Hali. Kudengar—Orang bodoh tidak bisa sakit kok." Itu Fang, seragam sekolahnya juga belum diganti. Kusut, sama seperti milik Halilintar. Hanya saja ia basah dan Fang kering.

Sial!

Jika Halilintar tidak pikun arah rumah si Landak tolol itu tidak memasukan kedai cokelat ini ke dalam rute pulangnya, mengejutkan saat tahu Fang malah duduk manis di kedai kakeknya. Minum cokelat hangat sambil mengejeknya huh?

Nah! Mau cari mati ya?

"Pergi sana idiot!" Halilintar jengah, ia benci basah, benci lumpur, benci dingin, lebih-lebih ia benci senyum milik Fang. Memuakan saat tahu ia malah nyaris mati salah tingkah karena senyum biadab itu. Dan sekarang ia malah merona! Ceh! Serupa gadis remaja yang mengenal cinta baru kemarin sore.

Gila benar! Kalau begini, percuma saja ia enambelas tahun jadi lelaki tulen—Tampan dan berani—kalau ujung-ujungnya orang yang menjeratnya juga remaja laki-laki macam Fang. Bah! Mati saja Hali!

"Sibuk ngurusin orang—Mending duduk dulu kan?" Senyum lebar Fang kembali menjerat, kali ini dibarangi dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Hali berkerut kesal "Jijik!" Balasnya yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan renyah dari Fang.

Helaan napas kasar terlontar, dilepasnya topi kesayangan. Mengacak asal rambutnya. Lepek dan berantakan. Aksen putih yang harusnya menghiasi legam rambut malah bercampur tak karuan. Hilang sudah kekerenannya.

"Hali. . ." Panggil Fang, suaranya serak, maskulin, dan Err—Sexy di telinga Halilintar. Duh!

Abaikan saja!

Sekilas Halilintar melirik, memandang was-was remaja jangkung di sebelahnya. Sementara ia sibuk mengibas lumpur di celana seragamnya si Landak tolol malah asik bertopang dagu, menyeruput cokelat, menatapnya geli.

Tak menggubris, Halilintar kembali fokus, kali ini ia mengelap tasnya,

"Yuhuu~ Halii—"

"Diam!"

"PMS ya?"

"Mati saja kau Fang!"

Fang terbahak, "Kalau aku mati siapa yang bakal nge- _bully_ kamu? Duh! Otakmu hanyut yah?" Diketuk-ketuknya dahi berkerut milik Halilintar, "Pungut gih—" Remaja laki-laki itu selalu membuat Fang gemas sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, parameter jahilnya serasa mau meledak.

"—Imutnya," Celetuk Fang. Ekspresi Halilintar masam, berkedut kesal menatap datar si idiot di depannya. "Jadi peliharaanku yuk!"

Halilintar menghela napas, "Fang . . ." Senyum miring tertarik sempurna. Diraihnya punggung tangan Fang yang menariki pipinya. Gemas.

Genggaman jemari dingin Halilintar mengerat, membungkam mutlak mulut cerewet milik Fang. Lambat-lambat ia pindahkan tangan Fang. Hingga,

"KRAUP!"

"AKKHH!" Jerit Fang, memekakan telinga. Dikibas-kibaskannya tangan malang yang digigit sekuat tenaga oleh Halilintar, tak tanggung jiplakan bentuk geligi remaja laki-laki itu membercak merah di kulit pucat Fang.

Nah! Tunggu saja jadi biru, dan itu akan jadi tato bernilai seni tinggi.

Sementara Halilintar, mengusap kasar mulutnya, "Makan itu!" Melepeh beberapa kali, "Cuih! Bisa-bisa aku juga jadi tolol kalau begini. Idiot!" Tatapan garang ia tancapkan untuk Fang, berharap si pemuda oriental paham akan kekesalannya. Tapi saat mendapati Fang yang menunduk dalam, memandangi bekas gigitan di punggung tangannya membuat Halilintar sedikit merasa bersalah.

'Sakit sekali ya?' Batinnya. Meringis bersalah.

Baru saja berniat minta maaf, Fang sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Halilintar dengan. . .

Err—

.

.

.

.

Sumringah?

"Mirip _kissmark_ yah."

Golok mana golok!? Fang itu gila! Sakit! Sinting! Idiot! Bodoh! Tak tahu diri!

Wajah Halilintar panas, "K-k-kauuu! —" Jika saja ia sama bodoh dengan Fang pikirannya pasti mengira wajahnya akan terbakar. Tapi tidak! Biar saja Fang jadi si tololnya. Ia paham, sangat paham! Rasa panas ini normal.

Tapi tunggu! Apa masih normal jika itu malah untuk—Fang!?

Duh! Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Karena itu Halilintar tak pernah suka hujan, jadi basah, lumpur, hawa dingin, ataupun Fang! Semuanya membuat ia setengah mati uring-uringan.

"Malu ya?" Lagi Fang bersuara. Melongokan kepalanya, laki-laki dengan kacamata berbingkai ungu itu meniup-niup poni basah Halilintar. "Marah nih?" Senyum asimetris andalan. Mengembang apik di wajah Fang. "Nanti aku pulang loh~"

"Terserah! Pulang sana!"

"Serius nih?"

"Terserah."

"Pulang beneran nih~"

"Terserah!"

"Pulang yaa~"

"Ter-se-rah!"

"Hmm~ Jadi pacar aku yuk!"

"Terse—Woiii!"

"Ehehe—Manisnya~"

Darah Halilintar mendidih, kesal dan malu saling tubruk, tumpang tindih jadi satu. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya. Fang benar-benar meguji sampai batas yang ia punya.

Sekarang gilirannya!

Nah! Habis kau Fang.

.

.

.

Senandung pelan terdengar, manis dan murni. bersahutan dengan kecipak air di bawahnya. Remaja laki-laki dengan rambut pirang melangkah ringan, melompati genangan basah sisa-sisa amukan hujan.

"Eh? Hali—Dah pulang?" Sapa Ochobot, saat mendapati punggung tegap Halilintar. Membuat remaja pemarah itu menoleh. Keget. Sebelum akhirnya membalas sapaan dari si pirang,

"Hn." Gumamnya, membuat Ochobot tersenyum maklum. Hujan begini pasti Halilintar sedang uring-uringan. Sifat dasar si remaja. Ochobot bisa apa?

Beberapa menit lalu hujan sudah berhenti. Dan seragam Halilintar sepenuhnya kering. Ochobot memasuki kedai, tangannya penuh oleh tumpukan koran dan bungkusan cokelat. Sigap, Halilintar membantu si sepupu.

"Gitu dong," Puji Ochobot, "Eh? Fang mana? Tadi dia bilang mau bantuin jaga kedai?" Celetuk remaja pirang, "Errm—Apa udah pulang ya?" Kepalanya menoleh bingung. Ingat betul jika sebelum ia pergi mengambil stok cokelat, Fang dengan tampang sumringah menawarkan bantuan. Punya waktu luang, katanya.

Melirik malas, "Huh?" Halilintar menunjuk sudut meja bagian dalam kedai. " Tuh—"

"Dah mati."

"Hah!? Mat—UWAAA! FAANNGG!?"

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 **AN:**

 **(^ _^)/ Oke~ buat yang udah mual dan mata perih harap jangan mengutuk fic gaje Author yah.**

 **See you~**

 **Review?**


End file.
